You Know You Love Us, XOXO, The Pretty Committee
by CliqueLuver4lyfe
Summary: The PC and the BB's are headed of the Manhatten's Upper East Side! And are even more exited when they find out they get to stay in the infamous Van der Woodsen's penthouse. Crossover between the Clique and Gossip Girl. Picks up from GG season finale.
1. Summary

**_Diclaimer: I don't own the Clique, Gossip Girl nor do I own any song, designer, movie, celebrity, or anything else mentioned in this FanFic._**

**The Pretty Committee**

**Massie Block: **Super exited about spending the first half of summer before 9th grade in the fabulous Upper East Side of Manhattan because of her fathers job. And what better way to enjoy an ah-mazingNYC trip then with the Pretty Committee after making up from a pointless breakup, her super sexy boyfriend Derrick Harrington, and his friends. Massieis also exited about hanging out with her fabulous Upper East Side second cousin Blair Waldorf. The Van der Woodsens, who are long time friends with the Blocks, are allowing them to stay in there penthouse while Lily and Eric Van der Woodsen are off to the Hamptons and the infamous Serena van der Woodsenis off to find her birth father.

**Alicia Rivera: **Glad to be spending time with her friends and boyfriend Josh Hotz in one of her favorite cities. But the real reason she wants to be in Manhatten is because she will be under the radar of her favorite gossip girl, Gossip Girl. But she's not happy when finding out A) Gossip Girl is not very active over the summer and B) Finding out that Josh has small a crush Little Jenny Humphrey.

**Dylan Marvil: **Loves Manhattan! And the _almost _new and improved Chris Plovert. She is very close to pulling him away from his perverted-ness and less like Kemp Hurley. But what happens when her crush turns back into a Kemp Hurley clone. Or more like a _Chuck Bass_ clone.

**Kristen Gregory: **After finding out that Dune cheated on her, what she really needs is a relaxing vacy from Westchester. She is super exited about meeting the sexy Nathanial Archibald that she found on the GossipGirlDOTnet. To bad Nate's off to Europe with Vanessa.

**Claire Lyons: **Has the best boyfriend. The most amazing friends and is going to spend half of her summer in NYC. Things couldn't get any better! But they could, however, get worse.

**The Briarwood Boys**

**Derrick Harrington: **Cannot wait to spend time in NYC with his perfect girlfriend, Massie Block. But is not exactly thrilled when he sees that he may end up losing some of his friends to the infamous Chuck Bass.

**Cam Fisher: **Very exited about spend the summer in Manhattan with his best friends and his sweet girlfriend, Claire Lyons. But what happens when he falls head over heels for a certain blond from Brooklyn **(future Queen J *hint hint)**who lives in the Van der Woodsen's penthouse which is were he will be staying. Whom will he choose? The sweet, Westchester freshman or the model-esque, NYC junior.

**Josh Hotz: **Finally dating Alicia Rivera! And can't wait to spend time with her in Manhattan's Upper East Side. But when he meets the down to earth Brooklyn junior that's lives in the Van der Woodsen penthouse, will Alicia still seem so hot? And what about Cam having the hots for this Brooklyn fashionista also.

**Kemp Hurley: **Massie's not the only one with a relative living on the Upper East Side. In fact, his cousin(Chuck Bass) just happens to be in love with Massie's second cousin(Blair Waldorf). Wow, Kemp is related to Chuck Bass. Surprise, Surprise.

**Chris Plovert:** Wants to be much more than friends with Dylan. And with the help of Chuck Bass, he just might end up getting her. Or not...

**The Upper Eastsiders**

**Blair Waldorf: **Is super glad she is finally with Chuck Bass! But not so exited when she finds out she has to wait a month before going to the Hamptons because they're getting the Waldorf's summer house remodeled. Sort of thrilled to seeing her second cousin Massie Block from Westchester who's staying in the Van der Woodsen'spenthouse. Feeling sorry for Chuck, Jenny, and Dan for having to live withten annoying freshmen from Westchester.

**Chuck Bass: **Finally told the girl of his dreams that he loved her. Not so thrilled about ten little freshmen from Westchesterare staying with him, Lily's fiance Rufus Humphrey, and her future step children Dan and Jenny Humphrey in the Van der Woodsen'spenthouse. And like his girlfriend, he has to wait a month to go to his newly remodeled summer house in the Hamptons for the same reason as her. Also like Blair, his youngest cousin will also be staying with them.

**Dan Humphrey: **Is not fazed at all when he hears some people from Westchesterare staying with them in his future step-mother's penthouse. Until he sees that A) two of them are related to Chuck and Blair and B) they are no different than the Upper East Siders that he just 'adores' so much!

**Jenny Humphrey: **Glad that her father finally purposed to Lily! And even more than exited that Blair Waldorf has crowned her Queen. But what happens when she forms a small crush on two rich Westchester freshmen that are staying with them. And it's no secret that they're bothinto her. But there's only two problems: 1) they're both dating someone and 2) there's nothing "Queen" about dating a high school freshman when you're a junior.


	2. XOXO, GossipPoints

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Sunday, May 28th**

**12:43 pm**

"I, Massie Block, am offically a high school freshman," Massie Block said, placing her maroon graduation cap on her dresser. Another splash of color to her all white bedroom. She had just gotten back from the Hamptons whe she had thrown her 8th grade graduation party the night before (beat that Skye Hamilton!). So her and her parents, Kendra and William, decided they should all spend the night there with.

Massie checked out her outfit that she was wearing to the mall with her boyfriend, Derrington, and their friends, Claire, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, Cam, Josh, Kemp, and Chris Plovert. She was wearing a white Ali Ro embroidered tank dress, gold espadrilles by Christian Louboutin, and a long Tiffany's gold key necklace.

"So, how do I look?" Massie turned to Bean and placed her hand on her right hip. Bean let out two barks.

"Fabulous! See ya, Bean," Massie grabbed her gold Chloé hobo bag and her D&G sunglasses and darted out of her bedroom.

"Oh my Goodness!" Massie heard her mother say from her parents room, "That's wonderful!"

"I know, we'll be going in exactly one week," William Block replied.

"Whats going on?" Massie said walking into her parents bedroom. Kendra was sitting on the loveset with a Cosmopolitan magazine in her hand and William was standing next to the door.

"Well," Kendra looked over at her husband, "William's job is moving to Manhatten!"

"What!" Massie snapped, "This cannawt be happening! I just graduated middle school."

"Um, Sweetie you didn't let her finish," William stated.

"What's there to say? That I'm leaving my friends. And what about the Lyons's?" Massie snaped

"First of all, your fathers company will only be in New York for a month. And two, Claire and your friends are coming with us," Kendra said.

"Oh, sorry," Massie said feeling like a complete idiot. Then she thought about what her parents just told her.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie squealed "I love the Upper East Side! Wait. We _are_ staying in the Upper East Side? Right Daddy"

"Where else?" Mr. Block said, "And you remember the Van der Woodsens?"

"Of coarse," Massie stated. The Van der Woodsens have been friends with the Blocks as long as she could remember, and also were one of the richest people in Manhatten. Along with Massie's cousines, the Waldorfs.

"Well, we'll be staying in their penthouse. And it's large enough to hold about twenty people so you can invite as many as ten people." Kendra said.

"Wow," Massie had to admit, she was pretty jealous that the Van der Woodsens were richer than them, "So, when do we leave?" Massie asked.

"Next week," Mr. and Mrs. Block said in unison.

"Ehmagawd, that soon?" she said, "Can I invite Derrick and the guys too?" Massie asked knowing that her parents ah-bviously wouldn't mind.

"Fine," her mother said.

"Thanks," Massie said.

"Uh I'm so exited, this could make your father's salary almost 40% higher than it is," Kendra said.

"Not that we would need the money," William laughed. Kendra laughed along with him.

"Well, buh-bye," Massie said, "My friends and I are all hanging out at the mall. I'll tell them the news there."

"Have fun," William kissed his daugters forehead.

"Kay," Massie said.

"Hey Kuh-laire! You ready," Massie said over the intercolm that lead to the guest house.

"Yep," Claire Lyons said.

"Brill, 'cus I have some ah-mazing news," Massie said.

When Claire came out of the guesthouse, she was wearing a pair of white Old Navy skinny jeans, a navy Ralph Lauren blazer (Massie hand-me-down), and a pair of black Charlotte Russe ballet flats.

"8.4," Massie stated.

"9.6," Claire said, "So what did you wanna tell me?"

"Wait til we get every one together," Massie said as she slide on her D&G sunglasses and slid into the Range Rover before Claire.

When Isaac pulled out of the driveway, Massie pulled out her brand new BlackBerry Bold (graduation gift from her father) and began texting the Alicia Rivera.

**Massie: hey leesh. could u tell everyone to meet our table in starbucks. i have something worth 15 gossip points!**

A few seconds later she got a response.

**Alicia: done. this is should be juicy :-)**

**Westchester Mall**

**Level II**

**Sunday, May 28th**

**1:00 pm**

"So Massiesaid she had something worth _15 _gossip points?" Kristen Gregory asked the Pretty Committee walked to Starbucks to met the guys.

"Given," Alicia reassured.

"And the guys know we're meeting here?" Dylan Marvil asked.

"Ah-bviously," Alicia said.

"There they are," Dylan exclaimed when they were in Starbucks. Kristen and Alicia knew exactly who 'they' was. Derrick, Cam, Josh, Kemp, and Plovert were sitting at the round center table of Starbucks.

"Hey," Derrick Harrington said when the PC entered Starbucks. Lucking super hot as usual.

"Sup Leesh," Josh Hotz said before kissed Alicia before she sat between Josh Hotz and Cam Fisher.

"So, Massie has some major gossip for us when she gets here," Dylan said when she was seated in between Kemp Hurley and her crush, Chris Plovert.

"What is it?" Plovert asked.

"We don't know yet," Kristen was seated in between Kemp and Derrick.

"Speaking of which," Cam said as Massie and Cam walked through the door, "Hey Claire." He said giving her a big huge when she approached their table.

"Hey Block," Derrick said.

"Hey," Massie lip-kissed him when she got to the table. She had gotten over her 'no PDA' phase when they got back together.

_Current Sitting Arrangement (counter clockwise): Josh/Alicia/Cam/Claire/Massie/Derrick/Kristen/Kemp/Dylan/Plovert_

"Okay, spill," Alicia said leaning in. Everyone else followed.

"Well," Massie started, "My father's company will be moving into Manhattenfor the monthof June and he wants me to come with. And okay, you all know the Van der Woodsen. Right?"

"Yeah," Alicia said for everyone.

"Well... my families staying in their penthouse and they're allowing me to bring some friends," Massie smiled.

"Ehmagawd! I love Manhatten!" Dylan said.

"Me too," Josh said.

"Um, I never said you were coming," Massie snapped.

"Wha--"

"Kidding!" Massie said, "All of you are coming, duh!"

"When are we going?" Kemp asked.

"Next week," Massie said enthusiastically.

"Okay we have to go to shopping now," Dylan grabbed her lemon yellow Juicy Couture slouch bag.

"Given, lets go," Massie hopped out of her seat.

"Ugh!" the guys moned in unison.

"Shut up," Massie told the guys, "Let's at get some coffee first before we leave."

"Kay," the Pretty Committee walked over to the counter.

* * *

**_Heart it? Hate it? Let me know. I swear on Juicy Couture that the next chapter will be better. BTW I won't update again until I have at least 5 reviews!_**

**_xoxo, CliqueLuver4Lyfe 3_**


	3. You Know You Loathe Me

**_On the last chapter:_**

_"Ehmagawd! I love Manhatten!" Dylan said._

_"Me too," Josh said._

_"Um, I never said you were coming," Massie snapped._

_"Wha--"_

_"Kidding!" Massie said, "All of you are coming, duh!"_

_"When are we going?" Kemp asked._

_"Next week," Massie said enthusiastically._

_"Okay we have to go to shopping now," Dylan grabbed her lemon yellow Juicy Couture slouch bag._

_"Given, lets go," Massie hopped out of her seat._

_"Ugh!" the guys moned in unison._

_"Shut up," Massie told the guys, "Let's at get some coffee first before we leave."_

_"Kay," the Pretty Committee walked over to the counter._

**Westchester Mall**

**Level II**

**Starbucks**

**Sunday, May 23rd**

**1:05 pm**

"Oh my God I'm so psyched about this! I love Manhattan! I've been there so many times. So much better than Westchester," Cam said. The guys had already gotten there drinks so there was no use going up with the girls.

"Cam could you please act not act so exited about every little thing," Derrick joked.

"I know what it is, Cam can't wait to spend an entire month with Claire," Kemp said mockingly.

"Oh my goodness," Cam put his face in his hands.

"Shut up, Cam. It's called a joke," Kemp said before drinking his French Vanilla Latte.

"No its not that. Its just-- Ugh! Okay you all can keep a secret right?"

"Yeah," Derrick answered for everyone else.

"Okay," Cam looked over at to Claire as she stood in line to make sure she didn't hear him, "I don't think I really like Claire anymore."

"Dude, why'd you made such a big deal out of that?" Plovert snapped.

"Wow, Cam," Derrick then stopped laughing, "But seriously though. I went through that exact same thing with Massie last year and--"

"And you called her immature and you broke up. The end," Josh stated. The others began to laugh.

"No not 'the end' because we got back together. Idiot," Derrick said throwing his empty cup at Josh.

"So what are you saying?" Cam asked.

"I'm saying that you and Claire need some space," Derrick stated logically.

"And its really gonna help that you two will be living together for a month," Plovert said sarcastically.

"And seriously Derrick, since when did you became Dr. Phil?" Kemp said.

"Why are you two even in this conversation? It's not like you have girlfriends," Derrick mumbled loudly enough for them to hear.

"Shut up, I will be dating Dylan. Soon..." Plovert said.

"Whatever, dude," Derrick said.

"Aww, your still sad about breaking up with her," Plovert stated.

"No I'm not. And the reason why me and Dylan broke up is because we got sick of each other," Derrick said. And it was true. They had way to much in common that it was sickening and the real reason he even decided to date her was to make Massie jealous.

"And Dyl is super controlling over you, Plovert," Josh said.

"No she's not," he said defensively.

"It's true, its like every time you say or laugh at something funny, she tells you it isn't nice or some stupid shit like that," Kemp said, "Its like, she want you to turn into another Cam. Ugh could you imagine?"

"Shut up," Cam fake punched him.

"But it's not true," Plovert stated.

"Hey, whats everyone talking about?" Massie said sitting down gracefully. The PC sat as soon as she did.

"Oh uh, Kemp was just telling us about his amazing cousin that lives in Manhattan," Derrington lied.

"No I didn't. How do you even know about him?" Kemp said.

"You've bragged about him enough."

"My aunt Eleanor and my cousin Blair live out there. What's your cousin's name again?"

"Chuck. Chuck Bass," Kemp said.

"Ehmagawd! _The _Chuck Bass!" Alicia said, "He is so kuh-ute!"

Josh cleared his throat

"Sorry!" Alicia gave him a big hug.

"Wait how would you know about him. Have you met him or something?" Cam asked.

"No, I found him on Gossip Girl," Alicia explained.

"On what?"

"Its this ah-mazing blog that gossips about Manhattan's elite. Actually Massie, Blair's been on it many time," Alicia explained.

"Duh. She's like the me of NYC," Massie exclaimed.

"And so has Chuck and Serena," Alicia bragged.

"That's nice, Leesh," Massie put a freshly manicured hand in front of Alicia's face.

"Okay really though," Claire said, "Why did I get a large?"

"First of all its called a _vente _and secondly, I told you to just get a grande," Massie said.

"I don't think I can handle one this big."

"If I had a penny for every time I heard a girl say that," Kemp mumbled loud enough for the others to hear.

"Good one," Plovert high fived him. His smile dropped when Dylan gave him a stern look.

"Shut up," Plovert said. Dylan rolled her thickly lined eyes.

"Hey, lets head over to Saks," Massie said.

Everyone rose up and followed her out the door.

**Westchester Mall**

**Level II**

******Dress Department of **Saks Fifth Avenue

**Sunday, May 23rd**

**1:15 pm**

"So what do you think," Massie said stepping out of the dressing room in a cream metallic Alice + Olivia turtleneck dress. Derrington, sitting on a black leather chair, glaced up from his BlackBerry for a quarter of a second.

"Hot," Derrington stated bluntly.

"You said that for the last 5 dresses," Massie said placing her hand on her hip.

"Yeah, but this is so boring," Derrington said whining like a little kid shopping with his mother.

"You're such a baby. And I thought you liked shopping with me," Massie said.

"Yeah, when you went bikini shopping," Derrington said with a pervy smirk.

"Shut up," Massie turned around and covered here Martini Glossip Girl glossed lips to keep from exposing a smile.

"You know you love it," Derrick said.

"What are you doing?" Massie snatched the BlackBerry from him.

"Nothing."

"Your on GossipGirlDOTnet," Massie said.

"Maybe," Derrington said snatching the phone back.

"What did you find?" Massie said looking over his shoulder.

"Apparently you cousin had sex with Chuck while she was dating Nate. And now she and Chuck are in love. You're so dead if you do that to me with Kemp," Derrick joked.

"Ehmagawd I would never. You're like a thousand times hawter than him," Massie stated.

"Really?" Derrick said.

"Uh, no," Massie said bluntly.

"Ehmagawd, I'm kidding," Massie said.

"Mhm," Derrick said with a smile.

"Okay I have two more dress to try on," Massie said.

"Can't the PC just help you."

"They're all in shoes and handbags," Massie said, "But they said they'd be coming down here in 10."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I went over to the guys over in the men's section," Derrick asked.

"The only reason I wanted them to come down later is so I can spend more time with you," Massie said walking over to the mirror.

"Please," Derrick begged.

"Whatevs," Massie said getting lost staring at her ah-mazing red carpet worthy dress in the mirror.

**Westchester Mall**

**Level III**

**Shoes and Handbag Department of Saks **

**Sunday, May 23**

**1:25 pm**

"How 'bout this?" Alicia said carefully removing a royal blue Marc Jacobs leather quilted tote bag off the display table.

"The color's a little last season, don't you think?" Dylan said.

"Get the yellow or the red. The colors are totally in and much more you," Kristen explained.

"I'll get both," Alicia said grabbing the yellow and the red tote.

"Can we go meet Mass now?" Claire said looking at a forest green Alexander McQueen tote that she ah-bviously could not afford.

"We don't have to be up there for another five minutes," Dylan said.

"We'll she said she would buy me a some things," Claire said.

"Me too," Kristen whispered.

"Well she said she wanted some alone time with Derrington," Alicia said as if it were no biggy.

"Then why is he here?" Claire said as Derrington and his friends walked perfectly in sync with the song 'Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse playing in the store.

"Ehmagawd, how's my hair?" Dylan teased her somewhat scene hair that she had just gotten done by her mothers hair stylist.

"The same it's been since we go here. Ah-dorable," Alicia said.

"Wow. Dylan, if you like Plovert so much then why don't you ask him out?" Kristen said.

"I don't know what your talking about," Dylan said as she quickly applied her Benefit berry lip tint, "Ugh, I feel like I my vomit."

"Whatevs," Kristen rolled her silver dusted eyes.

"Hey you," Alicia yelled over to the guys as she place her hand on her left hip.

"What was up with you ditching us?" Kristen said when they were over there.

"Sorry," Josh said.

"And aren't you suppose to be with Massie?" Alicia asked Derrington, "Or did you ditch her too."

Derrick was standing in the back of the group (unusual for him considering he always leads) and had his eyes glued on his BlackBerry.

"He's been on GossipGirlDOTnet for a while. Which is odd. Because it's a girl website," Plovert said.

"Seriously?" Dylan laughed.

"What did you find?" Alicia walked behind him and glaced over Derrington's shoulder.

"Old news," Alicia said rolled her dark brown eyes, "But that is a good picture of Serena."

"Give," Kemp snatched the phone away from him.

"Hey! I was still reading that," Derrington whined.

"Oh my God. Now _she _is hot. That must be who Chuck was telling me about," Kemp said.

"I would seriously..."

"Ehmagawd! Don't you dare say a thing," Dylan said.

"I wasn't gonna say anything," Plovert said still smiling.

"Yes you were," Dylan said.

"Ehmagawd, Dyl these shoes would look ah-mazing on you," Kristen said gesturing at a pair of pumps and attempting to change the subject.

"Why do you have to be so stupid?" Dylan asked ignoring Kristen.

"Why do you have to be so controlling? And of me! Were the hell did that come from? What happened to the funny Dylan?" Plovert said.

"Okay, the last time I was 'funny', you and Kemp sent me a month's worth of pig pics."

"Ha! I remember that," Kemp laughed.

"Oh my God. That happened year ago. I can't believe you're still talking about that," Plovert said.

"But--"

"Why are you such a baby?" Plovert asked.

"Ugh!" Dylan said before storming into the nearest dressing room.

"So what I miss?" Massie said.

"I... I don't know," Plovert said.

"They totally need to go out," Alicia whispered over to Kristen.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

**_Review!_**


	4. All We Have Is Everything

**_On the last Chapter:_**

_"Why do you have to be so stupid?" Dylan asked ignoring Kristen._

_"Why do you have to be so controlling? And of me! Were the hell did that come from? What happened to the funny Dylan?" Plovert said._

_"Okay, the last time I was 'funny', you and Kemp sent me a month's worth of pig pics."_

_"Ha! I remember that," Kemp laughed._

_"Oh my God. That happened year ago. I can't believe you're still talking about that," Plovert said._

_"But--"_

_"Why are you such a baby?" Plovert asked._

_"Ugh!" Dylan said before storming into the nearest dressing room._

_"So what I miss?" Massie said._

_"I... I don't know," Plovert said._

_"They totally need to go out," Alicia whispered over to Kristen._

_"Oh yeah."_

**Block Estate**

**GLU Headquaters**

**Wednesday, May 26th**

**5:30 pm**

Massie had just gotten back from a triple date with Derrington, along with Alicia, Josh, Claire, and Cam. They had started the day off with brunch at the country club then hung out at the pool for a while. Afterwords, they had lunch at Wrap Star Deli and went to the Clearview Cinema 100 to see Dance Flick. The guys had already left because the PC had a special GLU meeting.

"So when is Kristen and Dylan coming over," Claire sat back on the olive love seat.

"Soon," Massie said.

"They really should of come with us. We had so much fun," Claire said eating her new bag of gummies that Cam had given her before the guys went home.

"We already asked them if they wanted to come and they said they didn't want to," Massie explained sitting down next to Claire.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"Because it was a group _date _and Dylan and Kristen did not want to date anyone. Therefore, Dylan and Kristen weren't coming," Massie said.

"They seriously need boyfriends," Alicia said sitting on the arm of the love seat.

"I know," Massie agreed before the door bell rang.

"Speaking of which," Alicia said before letting in Kristen and Dylan.

"Hey girlies!" Kristen said

"Hey everyone! We just saw Derrington, Josh, and Cam outside. They told use they had a great time," Dylan said as she popped a chocolate covered strawberry in her red, Chanel lipsticked mouth. Inez had put them and many other desserts on the table before the girls got back from their dates.

"You would know why we had so much fun if you two actually came," Alicia said also grabbing a strawberry.

"Ugh! I seriously need a boyfriend," Kristen plopped down onto the other seat across from the flat screen TV,

"I don't! I'm happy without a man," Dylan said popping another strawberry in her mouth.

"That's because you've never had one," Alicia mumbled. Dylan stuck her tongue at her in response.

"Okay, girls. Now that everyone is finally here," Massie handed everyone a bright yellow sheet of paper.

"Finally. Our packing list," Dylan exclaimed. Ever since their trip to Lake Placid back in the 7th grade, the PC have made it crucial to make a packing list whenever they go on a trip together.

**The Pretty Committee NYC Summer Packing List**

_**Footwear**_

_-Espadrilles/Wedges (daytime only)_

_-Ballet Flats_

_-Stilettos (for night)_

_-Strappy Sandals_

_-Flip Flops (for pool ONLY!)_

_-NO KEDS! (Claire :-))_

**_Tops_**

_-Camis in every color_

_-Flowy and baby doll tops_

-_No Hoodies!_

**_Bottoms_**

**-**_Skinny Jeans (any color)_

_-Short Shorts (nothing sporty!)_

_-Skirts (nothing below the knee)_

**_Dresses_**

_**-**Sundresses for day_

_-Sexy cocktail dresses for night (very Sex and the City :-))_

_**Sleepwear**_

_**-**Boy shorts and camis_

**_Jewelry/Accessories_**

_-Pearls_

_-Big jewelry_

_-Rings_

_-Long necklaces_

_-Summer scarves_

_-Belts_

_-Over-sized Sunglasses_

_-Watches_

_-Stockings (for chilly summer nights)_

_**Swimwear**_

_-Bikinis ONLY! (Guys will love!)_

_-Flip Flops_

**_Technology_**

- Portable DVD players (and chargers)

- Cell phones (and chargers)

- Sidekicks (and chargers)

- Video cameras (and chargers)

- iPods/iPod shuffles/iPod minis/iPod nanos (and chargers)

- Portable speakers (and plugs)

- Bose noise-reduction headphones (extra AAA batteries)

- Digital cameras (and chargers)

**_Underwear_**

_- Underwear (No granny panties, Claire :))_

_- Bra's (Alicia!!)_

**_Cosmetics_**

_- Face soap_

_- Body soap_

_- Deodorant_

_- Razor, shaving cream_

_- Perfume (one for day/one for night)_

_- Makeup remover_

_- Toothbrush_

_- Dental floss_

_- Toothpaste_

_- Mouthwash_

_- Zit cream_

_- Nail polish (top and base coat)_

_- Nail polish remover_

_- Nail file_

_- Cuticle clipper_

_- Lip gloss_

_- Lip balm_

_- 2-in-1 Shampoo_

_- Brush_

**_Other_**

_- Scented Candles_

_- Magazines_

_- Gum (sugar free)_

_- lavender-scented sheet spray_

_- Satin blindfolds for sleeping_

_- Slippers_

_- Bathrobe_

_- Shower cap_

_- Hair clips and elastics_

"Well, I guess I won't be swimming then," Dylan said.

"What are you talking about? You even said you lost like three pounds for bikini season," Massie said.

"Well, its okay to were one with you guys but... Ugh! Never mind," Dylan said.

* * *

**_I know that was really short. But the next one will be longer. _**

**_Review!_**


	5. Because I Want It

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Block Estate**

**Saturday, May 29th**

**7:30 am**

Massie watched from here balcony as her huge suitcases were getting put into the trunk of the Range Rover, all ten of them. Everyone else's luggage was going in one of the 3 rental vans. They needed tons of space because the least anyone was taking was six bags carried by Claire.

"Rate," Massie turned to Claire and away from the window She was wearing J Brand dark washed skinny jeans and a tangerine Ali Ro silk chiffon blouse.

"9.7," Claire said.

"Really?" Massie checked her reflection for flaws, "What would make me a 9.8."

"Uh... add lip gloss?" Claire said unsure.

"I was just about to do that," Massie rolled her amber eyes and pulled out her Godiva chocolate flavored Glossip Girl gloss.

"Can we go outside now? I think just about everyone is out there now," Claire said.

"Not _everyone. _I hate not making an entrance. You know that," Massie said placing her lip gloss back into her Prada.

"Sorry," Claire rolled her eyes and carefully sat on Massie's bed were Massie's pug, Bean, was lying.

"Oh rate me," Claire stood up and did a quick spin. She was wearing a pair of light washed skinny jeans and a lavender baby doll top.

"6.0," Massie said.

"What?" walked over to the full length mirror.

"The top," Massie said sitting on the bed with Bean.

"I thought you wanted us to wear baby doll tops," Claire looked at her torso.

"Not ones that make you look six months pregnant," Massie snapped.

"Funny," Claire put her hand on her hip, "Do you have anything else for me? All my stuff is in one of the vans now?"

"Hold on," Massie ran into her closet and pulled out a scarlet BCBGMAXAZRIA blouse.

"Here," Massie tossed it to Claire and walked over to the window, "Hurry up, Kuh-laire. Derrick, Cam, and Kemp just got here. That's everyone I think."

"Okay, I'm ready," Claire said when she was done. "This is really pretty by the way."

"I know. Now lets go!" Massie snapped while sliding on her bright red Ray Ban sunglasses.

"You too, Bean," Massie scooped the pug into her thin arms.

When they got out there, the PC (all in skinny jeans, as Massie instructed) and the guys were talking and waiting for Massie and Claire (especially Massie) to arrive.

"Hey!" Everyone said when they got there.

"Nice of you to finally show up," Derrington said greeting her with a small peck on the lips.

"Okay everyone, we'll be leaving as soon as William gets here," Kendra said ignoring Massie and Derrick's kiss.

"Oh Mom, you're not gonna ride with us are you?" Massie said.

"Of coarse I am. Your father and I," Kendra said.

"But--"

"Don't worry Massie. I'll give you and Derrington-- I mean _Derrick _some privacy," Kendra whispered before everyone but Massie burst out laughing.

"Mom, you wanna go inside and look for dad?" Massie urged.

"No need. Here he is now!" Kendra said as if she hadn't seen her husband in years.

"Okay, is everything in the vans?" William asked.

"Yep!" Kendra said over-enthusiastically.

"Ugh," Massie, along with Bean, climbed into the Range Rover after her friends did.

"Don't worry Massie. It's only a hour long drive," Kendra stated, "You can do whatever when we get there."

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

**_Sorry that was such a short chapter. But you'll get over it ;-) _**

**_Review!_**


	6. I Hate It Like That

**Manhattan, NY**

**The New York Palace Hotel**

**Friday, May 29th**

**9:00 am**

"Oh My God!!" Claire said when they pulled into the Palace Hotel, "Is this seriously where we're staying?"

"Yes Kuh-laire. Believe it or not it is," Massiestated bluntly as she rolled her eyes. "I've stayed here many times before. Dad, why can't we just get a separate penthouse. I feel like such a free-loader living in someone else's home."

"They practically begged us too. And besides, this is they own the largest penthouse in the hotel so..."

"So?" Massie said. Claire could tell that Massie was extremely jealous that the van der Woodsenswere much wealthier than the Blocks. She had seen her react this way many times before with Alicia.

Isaac let everyone out of the Range Rover when they pulled up in front of the Palace Hotel Courtyard.

"Just as beautiful as I remember," Massie stated stepping out of the luxury utility vehicle.

Claire was beyond in awe, when they entered. The inside was just as extravagantas the outside. The lobby was gold and beige with a splash of maroon. The center of the lobby held an elaborate staircase. It really did look like a palace and she had never felt so out of place. She tried to hide enthusiasm and not act like she was so impressed by any of it. Her friends obviously weren't considering the fact that they had all been at least eight times.

"I hate that you have to go to off to that meeting so soon," Kendra said to her husband.

"I know," William said, "Make sure you tell everyone I said hello." He kissed Kendra on the cheek and turned walked out the door and back into the Range Rover.

"So when do we get are luggage?" Alicia asked.

"Soon I hope," Massie said.

"Claire?" Cam looked over at a mesmerized version of Claire.

"Claire?" he tried again.

"KUH-LAIRE!" Massie yelled.

"What?" Claire asked.

"Are you Demi Lovado?" Massie asked.

"No," Claire rolled her eyes.

"Then why are you in La La Land?" Massiesaid. She was ashamed that she had not come up with a better joke.

"Whatever," Claire smiled kind-heartedly.

"Oh my Goodness, Lily!" Kendra said as she approached a thin, beautiful 30 something year old woman. She was wearing a pair of beige straight leg slacks and a silky, burnt orange blouse and her blond hair was in a tight, sophisticated bun. She looked very simple yet beyond elegant.

"Hello Kendra. Massie," Lily van der Woodsen said giving each of them a huge, "Were's William?"

"Oh, his in a meeting. By the way, everyone," Kendra turned to Massie's friends," This is Lily van der Woodsen, one of me and William's closest friends and Lily these are Massie's friends: Claire, Alicia, Dylan, Derrick, Kristen, Joshua, Kemp, Cameron, and Christopher."

"Well it's nice to met you all." Lily stated as they walked to the elevator, "It's such a shame Eric and I have to go to the Hampton's for the summer so soon."

"I know. Didn't you tell me your fiance, and his children will be staying?" Kendra asked

"Yes. And my last step-son, Charles Bass, will be staying here until his summer house is done with its remodeling," Lily said.

"Chuck was your step-son? I'm his cousin, Kemp Hurley. His dad was my mother's brother," Kemp saidwhen they approched the huge, golden elevator.

"That's right. He might have mentioned the Hurley's a few times. However, I don't remember seeing you all at the funeral," Lily said when everyone was inside

"Well, my mom and Uncle Bart never got along very well. Actually they hated each other," Kemp explained as if it were nothing.

"Say no more. I've heard things like that happen to other families many times before," Lily said.

"Here we are," Lily said when the elavator made it to the suite. It reminded Claire of Massie'sbedroom with its all white decor, but instead of the purple accents of Massie's bedroom, the Van der Woodsen's had brown and gold. She could just feel Massie's jealousy as she stood beside her.

"Your home is really pretty," Claire said. She was somewhat nervous about saying that because she was afraid of what the others might thing of her being impressed and also because to woman was so intemidating.

"Thank you, dear. Now Kendra, is this who you were telling me about. Is she the daughter of the family living in your guesthouse," Lily asked.

"Indeed," Kendra responded. Claire didn't have to ask how she know that. She could tell that she wasn't a real Westchesterian.

"That is so nice of you Kendra," Lily said.

"Helping the less fortunate," Kendra shrugged. Claire's mouth dropped as everyone else laughed softly.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I have to finish packing for the Hampton's in the morning. It was nice meeting all of you," Lily said, walking over to the staircase.

"Can we puh-lease go pick out our rooms now?" Massie begged.

"Go ahead," Kendra said as she rested on the chestnut sofa oposite of the fireplace.

"Cam, come with me. I may get lost," Claire said grabbing his hand flirtatiously when they were in the back of everyone climbing the stairs. Everyone had gone there separate ways and they were by themselves on the second floor.

"I've just noticed something," Claire looked at him.

"What?" Cam asked.

"Since about two or three months ago, we haven't had any alone time. It's always been double dates or group dates. Not just _us," _Claire said. The both stopped walking. _Derrick was completly wrong. _Cam though. _It's not that I've spent to much time with Claire, its that I haven't spent enough time with her. _He looked into her eyes,

"Who the hell are you?!?!?" an unfamiliar voice yelled from one of the bedrooms. Cam and Claire sped-walked to the room and saw Derrick and Massie standing in the doorway dumbfoundedly.

"I'm Derrick Harrington," he said cautiously, "Who the hell are you."

"I'm Chuck Bass. Lily! What's going on?" the guy said as he angerly sped-walked over to Lily's room. The guy looked alot like Robert Pattinson partially because of his dark, shaggy hair and also because he looked completely stoned.

"Charles," Lily said as she folded up a pair of Lucky Brand Jeans, "Don't you dare act like this is news. I told you this last week."

"I didn't think you were actually going to let some little free-loaders live in our house," Chuck yelled.

"Excuse me?" Massie and Derrick said in unison.

"First it's Dan and Jenny now this," Chuck said, ignoring Massie and Derrick.

"Oh my God! Chuck, do you remember me," Kemp asked while walking over to him with Plovert.

"Depends who the hell are you?"

"Seems to be the question of the day," Cam said.

"Kemp. Kemp Hurley," he said.

"Ohhhh," Chuck said, "No, and I don't give a fuck so don't bother telling me."

"Ehmagawd! It's Chuck!!!" Alicia ran over to him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Chuck yelled, shoving Kemp and Plovert into the wall as he stormed off into his bedroom. There was a loud thud when he slammed the door.

"What an ass," Derrick said.

"He is awesome!" Kemp and Plovert said in unison.

* * *

Review!


End file.
